unwrittenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Land of Kings
This story is an experiment to try and attempt an adventure story. Please do not leave ahteful comments because you do not like it. If you are unaware of the setting, it is Egypt circa 1942. The combined forces of the US and UK have just liberated this once German/Italian control country from it's oppressors and are now trying to stablize the local populace. Chapter One: The Shadows of War The road was long, the desert flat and ever vast. An oasis sat in the far distance near ruins of what was once a town, or a palace. The loud rumble of engines filled the air, as John stared out his window with his elbow against the jeep's door. His eyes went misty with thought, a smile came on his face as he raised the camera to his eye. A flash of light then he set the camera back down, the driver looked over his shoulder back at John. "You know, I haven't seen anyone NOT in a military uniform from America yet" Aji started, trying to break the air but he didn't respond. He was too fixated on the landscape, the rolling hills of sand passed by in a flash as a cloud of dust formed behind the jeep. "So, what do you do in America Mister-" Aji stopped, realizing he hadn't learned his name. "West, The name's John West." He responded, his ponytail dancing in the wind as turned his attention to the front of the jeep. He set his camera next to him in the backseat and looked over to the opposite side. "Like I said, what are you doing here Mister West?" Aji asked as drove, "I'm here to get the first shots of the people who freed this country. Afterall, it's not very often a man like me gets to come to such an exotic place" He said, grabbing his camera and snapping a shot of a pyramid in the distance, crumbling in the sandy air. "You best be careful, Mr. West. Not all people are you're friends here, we are in the midst of a war afterall." Aji said, "Look," He pointed ahead to a convoy, a large American tank followed two military trucks. The troops inside calmly sitting underneath the rounded canvas roofs of the trucks as they rode along side the jeep. The jeep slowed down to the tank, an emblem was stamped into the side. Brimham Steelworks, Egypt. The jeep continued to slow down and the tank rode passed. "I guess you're right, we are in the midst of a war" John smiled, "Hey Aji, whats Cairo like this time of year" Aji looked over his shoulder to respond when suddenly the air whistled and a trail of smoke appeared. The tank erupted , turning across the road. Aji looked forward and slammed the brakes as their jeep came to a halt. Troops suddenly stormed out of their truck, as John held onto the both sides of the back of the jeep. The tank's tracks came to a grinding halt, as John eased his grip. "Whats going on!" John shouted, Aji grabbed the shifter and pulled it back. The back wheels made a loud squealing sound but no movement, John looked out to the desert as US Troops ran out into the sand then back at his camera. Grabbing the sash, he opened the door and ran out into the sand and ducked down behind a dune close to the troops. Sand suddenly erupted over him as a loud explosion sound was heard Category:Story